Marlin (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"Huh? Oh, it's you. What do you want?" *"Hello? Do you want something?" Female Version *'First Meeting:' It must be tough on the ranch, _. Take care of yourself. *"...Hey, what's up?" *"Oh, ___... Is something up?" *"Yo, ___." *"Hey, welcome. You look well." 'Chat' Male Version *"Our farm used to be close to town but my ancestors liked the open land and moved here." *"I guess my ancestors weren't so strong, just like me. It must be in my genes..." *"Celia seems to be doing fine with the farm work. She lives in and works hard at everything she does. I have to work hard too..." *"The seasons here seem to completely surround you. I'm grateful." *"Oh it's you.. Is everything okay with work? I see..." *"I know you didn't come to see me. You want to see Vesta?" *"Being a farmer is hard. We are busy here, too..." *'At the Blue Bar:' "This place has a nice feel. My parents would come here. I wonder if they drank energy drinks too?" *'When shown a Blue Feather: '"Heh, going to propose? I don't really care about all that, but best of luck." *'When shown your dog:' "Look here, don't point him at me! Dog's just aren't my thing!" *'When shown your cat: '"What's this little thing? Did you raise it? Is that so..." Female Version *"Our farm was near town at first, but my ancestors came here looking for more land." *"It looks like my ancestors were sickly too. It must be hereditary.." *"Kick back and relax." *"How's the ranch?" *"Do you want to see Vesta?" *"What do you want?" *"Sometimes I think I can feel the season in my soul. But that... sounds kind of stupid." *"...It's you. Work coming along good? Oh, I see. It must be tough managing a ranch. Well, it's tough here too..." *'Rejects the Blue Feather: '"Y-you're proposing to me? Sorry, but I can't." *'When shown your cat: '".....What? Is it yours? I see..." *'When shown your cat (when married to Marlin):' "Oh! There, there.... How cute." *'When shown your dog: '"....Hey, keep it away from me! ....I'm no good with those!" *'When shown your dog (when married to Marlin):' "Take it somewhere else. I'm not used to it yet." You are married to somebody else: *"Well __? How's everyone on the ranch? You should come visit with the family some time." *"You've changed since you got married, ____." *"How's your husband? Tell him to come by some time." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved: '"Well I... This is for me? Thanks!" *'Liked:' "Hmph. Thanks." *'Hated:' "Watch it! That's enough! I can't stand this!" *'Birthday Gift:' "My birthday? Yeah, it's today. Thanks." *'When given jewelry: '"I could give this to Vesta..." *'When given an accessory: '"What could I do with this? Maybe I'll give it to Vesta." *'When given perfume:' "I can't stand the smell of perfume! If you don't want it, I'm sure I can give it away." Female Version *'Loved:' "...Hey. Is it for me? My thanks are in order." *'Loved (when married to Marlin):' "Hey, that's pretty nice. Is it for me? Th-thank you." *'Liked:' "...Hmph. My thanks are in order." *'Liked (when married to Marlin):' "I like these. You remembered, did you? My thanks are in order." *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Disliked:' "....Are you trying to tease me? Hmph!" *'Disliked (when married to Marlin):' "Hey now... you should remember what I don't like. We're married after all!" *'Hated:' "Hey! It's enough. I hate this!" *'Hated (when married to Marlin):' "Ugh... I don't feel well." *'Birthday Gift:' "....Birthday? Oh, was it my birthday? My thanks are in order." *'When given jewelry: '"I'll just give it to Vesta." *'When given jewelry (when married to Marlin):' "I'll just give it to Vesta. You should keep it to yourself from now on. I don't want it." *'When given an accessory:' "You know I can't use this. I'll just give it to Vesta." *'When given perfume:' "I don't like perfume. If you don't want it, I'll give it to Celia." 'Heart Lines' Note: Marlin's heart level dialogue can be seen inside of the Vesta's store. *'Black Heart:' *'Purple Heart: '"Well... Take it easy." *'Blue Heart:' "Do you raise crops on your ranch, ___? If you have no seeds, come by the shop and buy some." *'Green Heart:' "Oh...Er... Um... Just take your time." *'Yellow Heart:' "How's the ranch? Is business good? Er... just curious." *'Orange Heart: '"You've come to look like a first-class rancher, ___." *'Red Heart: '"Oh, ___... Oh, I was just thinking.. It's okay, don't worry about it." 'Marriage Lines' *'Before wedding:' "I'm blushing? Well, the wedding's soon. I'm kind of stressed." *'Picking nicknames:' "I guess you and I are hitched now, by golly. How 'bout we change up our names a little bit? I guess you can call me Marlin. What about you, ___? Got it. Okay, I'll call you "____" from this day forward." *'Leaving for work:' "I'm off to work." *'At Vesta's shop:' "Come on in. What? I'm working." *'Returning home:' "Time to head home." *"Good luck at work." *'Red Heart:' "Hey, you shouldn't work so hard. We don't want you passing out from exhaustion." *'Orange Heart:' "My health has been pretty good lately. The ranch environment must be having a good effect on my health." *'Yellow Heart:' "What do you want for dinner? You're so busy, ___. I'll make it." Greetings: *'Red Heart:' "Mornin'. ____... I'm so glad to have married you, _____. *'Orange Heart:' "Mornin'. Do your best at work." *'Yellow Heart:' "Mornin'. Keep up the hard work." Saying goodnight: *'Red Heart:' "___, goodnight. Get to bed early. Staying up late isn't good for you." While you are pregnant: *"What? Aren't I happy? Idiot... of course I'm happy." *"Me a daddy... It hasn't hit me yet." 'Rival Marriage Lines' Male Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"I'm happy to have Celia... Don't make me say that.." *"Well now, let me know if you ever have problems with your crops." Female Version Rival Wedding Ceremony: *"Since I married Celia... she's ended up being just like Vesta.... It's embarassing but when she glares at me, I can't answer back." *"Farm work might be my calling in life. That thought just came to me recently. Now I just need to get fit.." *"...Hey... Uh, I mean, "Welcome!" Celia told me I've gotta greet the customers properly. D-don't laugh...!" *"Celia's tougher than she looks. That's why Celia's always on my case. Don't tell her I said that. I'm scared what might happen." *"Kick back and relax. Shopping today? It must be tough managing the ranch. We're in agriculture too, so we know it's hard." *"Is it for me? I'll eat it with Celia. Thank you." 'Festivals' Spring Thanksgiving Festival *"You're always taking care of me. Here, this is for you. You might not like it... See ya." Beach Festival: ''' *(male version):' "Hmm. We don't have to cook today." *'(male version):' "That was pretty good." *'(female version):' "Hmph. Nice, I can eat today." *'(female version):' "Now that was nice." '''Harvest Festival:' *'Before eating stew (male version):' "Yeah, today I brought some healthy looking food." *'Before eating stew (female version):' "Oh, ___... I brought some healthy ingredients today." *'After eating stew (male version):' "My body feels so warm. Well, it is full of nutrition so probably good for my body." *'After eating stew (female version):' "That warmed me up. It probably had a lot of nutrients in it." Fireworks Festival: *"Yo. You're here too? I love fireworks..." *'You invite him to watch:' "With you? Ahh well, all right." *'While watching: '"Fireworks are really something. They're beautiful, and you can never get tired of them." New Years Day: *'(male version): '"Whaat? Is it so strange to like rice cake?" *'(female version): '"What? Is it THAT weird to like rice cakes?" Category:DS Quotes